Intra Absentes
by Nanase Kei
Summary: O que todos esquecem é que não tinha como ser de outra forma.


**_Intra Absentes_**

A verdade é que é simples. É fácil erguer a cabeça de um jeito bonito e corajoso, é fácil dizer _"fraco". _É fácil, é tentador. É o que acaba acontecendo, de uma forma ou de outra.

O que todos esquecem é que não tinha como ser de outra forma. Você ama uma pessoa. Você a perde. E você não entende. Você age como uma criança (mesmo que você seja adulto, você se torna uma criança sem notar) e quer saber por quê. A sua mãe morreu num acidente de carro e por que, o que ela fez para isso? O seu pai foi assassinado num assalto e por que, se ele não tinha culpa nenhuma? Você perdeu tudo que pensou que sempre teria e _por que logo você? _E ninguém te responde e te ignoram, porque tudo que eles sabem dizer é que você vai superar, que você tem que ser forte. Mas você não lembra mais como é que se faz isso.

E então _ele _aparece. E ele é estranho e até seria meio engraçado, se não fosse pela risada demoníaca e pelo fato de todos estarem falando dele. Todos falam dele e o chamam de _Conde, _de vilão, de monstro. Você sabe disso. Você não é tolo e seu primeiro impulso é mandar que ele se afaste, mas ele te ignora. E _ele não se afasta, _e ele é o primeiro em muito tempo que não o faz, e (ao contrário) ele se aproxima e pára na sua frente e _te encara nos olhos _(e fazia tanto tempo que ninguém tinha coragem para isso).

"_Por que você está chorando?"_

_**X**_

O que todos esquecem é que não tinha como ser de outra forma. Ele sorri. Ele não se afasta, ele não desvia o olhar. Ele incentiva com um aceno de cabeça enquanto te ouve dizer tudo, todos os porquês que você não consegue entender, que ninguém consegue explicar. E ele também não sabe e diz que sim, é realmente estranho, e que ninguém nunca sabe como explicar algo que eles querem que superemos sem sequer entender. E ele diz coisas _tão_ bonitas, tão, _tão _bonitas. Ele diz que não foi sua culpa e que não vale a pena ficar chorando assim e não, não, você não fez nada de errado. E você enxuga as lágrimas e lembra-se de tudo que os outros dizem sobre ele e lembra que tentou mandá-lo embora num primeiro momento. Você pede desculpas, mas ele não aceita, porque, não, não, a culpa não foi sua.

E então ele sorri. E ele diz que tudo bem, que é normal fazer isso. E que, sabe? Às vezes as pessoas cometem erros de julgamento, por estarem muito focadas em alguma outra coisa. Aí, elas fazem algo tão horrível! Elas se esquecem de como é estar sofrendo, elas esquecem como é não ter ninguém. Elas esquecem como é. As pessoas esquecem tudo tão rápido, não é estranho? E você diz que sim, é, e que tudo que te disseram foi que "_ele_ (ou ela, ou eles, não fazia diferença) _foi porque Deus quis assim"_. E que você não consegue entender, e não consegue imaginar o motivo pelo qual Deus quis tirar tudo de você, será que você não se comportou direito? E que talvez você não goste mais de Deus tanto assim...

Mas ele diz que tenha calma. Ele diz que entende o que você pensa, mas não é bem assim. É que, sabe? Às vezes as pessoas cometem erros e, bem, não é que ele queira dizer uma heresia, mas... Às vezes, Deus também erra... Você não acha? Ele erra e não é intencional, não, não, claro que não... Mas ninguém reconhece o erro, porque ninguém gosta de pensar que está contrariando Deus, e isso é errado, lógico... E então eles dizem que você deve superar por causa de algo que foi um erro _Dele _– porque é claro que foi um erro, qualquer coisa que te tire algo que te faz bem é um erro. Isso é tão injusto, não? E... Você não acha que, quando erramos, devemos reparar os erros? Mas Deus jamais repara seus erros, o que é muito compreensível, Ele deve ser muito ocupado, é lógico... Então, para ajudar Deus... Você não acha que devemos corrigir os Seus erros para Ele?

E você acha.

_**X**_

O que todos esquecem é que não tinha como ser de outra forma. Ele diz que está tudo bem. Ele diz que você não fez nada de errado. Ele sorri. Ele diz que a culpa não foi sua, e ele é o único que faz isso...

_**X**_

Ele fala daquela pessoa. Ele fala coisas tão bonitas; tão, _tão _bonitas. Ele fala que ela (ou ele, ou eles) sente a sua falta, que quer te ver de novo. Que está num lugar tão triste, que se sente tão sozinha, agora... E não seria bom se vocês pudessem voltar a se ver e a rir e a viver juntos de novo? Não seria?

O que todos esquecem é que ninguém diria que não.

**_X_**

Não foi sua culpa. Você repete isso, e se agarra a isso, enquanto tenta fugir. Não foi sua culpa. Você não tinha como saber. Ele te disse que daria tudo certo, ele sentou e te ouviu. É tão injusto, não? Ele falava coisas tão bonitas... Parecia tanto que estava falando a verdade. Parecia tanto...

Tinham te dito que ele era um monstro, mas você nunca imaginou que eles também sorrissem...

_**X**_

A verdade é que é simples. Você ama uma pessoa. Você a perde. E então alguém aparece e a oferece de volta.

E seria tão bom se alguém se lembrasse que, no final das contas, você não teve opção.

_**X**_

"_Quem foi, desta vez?"_

"_E de que importa? Agora está morto... Mais uma vítima do Conde."_

"_Como sempre... Por que essas pessoas são tão tolas?"_

Eles esqueceram.

_**X**_

**N/A: **Cara, eu não sei o que diabos é isso aqui não. Pra ser honesta, essa idéia da centred num anônimo tava na minha cabeça desde que ouvi alguns fãs _imbecis_ de DGM comentando "Porra, só de olhar pro Conde dá pra ver que ele é mau, quem é idiota de cair numa história dessas?". Eu fiquei tão puta da vida com isso que arquivei a idéia de uma centred em... Bem, em apenas mais uma vítima do Conde, porque elas são todas iguais, no fim das contas. Mas a idéia ficou no fundo do baú, abandonada, até ontem, quando eu reli o primeiro volume de DGM (que comprei na banca) e isso voltou a me atormentar. Então, eu tive que vir aqui e escrever isso – e, pra ser honesta, gostei muito. _Intra Absentes _vem do latim e significa _Entre ausentes. _Espero as reviews.


End file.
